


Raket

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First-time model Kyungsoo, Modeling, Photographer Kim Jongin, maharot si kyungsoo dito please be warned
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Sa isang raket nagsimula ang lahat
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Raket

**Author's Note:**

> another crosspost!
> 
> special request ni @kaidyorella kaya nilipat ko na din dito HAHAHAHA
> 
> rated EXPLICIT HA. if not comfortable, look away kidz
> 
> pero please wag magexpect lol

**BBB**

cuzzzzin

i hv a favor to ask

g ka ba for a raket???

and to help ur gorgeous pinsan???

please? uwu

  
  


Inilapag ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa bandang uluhan at gumulong sa kanyang kama. A raket does sound nice. Halos tatlong linggo na siyang unemployed pero dahil sa inupos siya ng boss niya from her previous work, gusto niya munang magpahinga, indefinitely. However, hindi na din siguro masama kung kukuha siya ng side jobs para naman hindi siya maburyo lang sa kwarto niya at buong araw nakababad sa Netflix.

Sure B.

Deets?

**BBB**

OMG ur the bestest pinsan ever!

punta ka na lang dito sa shop

we’ll discuss

on me na ang lunch

Kelan ba ako tumanggi sa free food?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five days ago, ready na si Kyungsoo. The moment na sinabi ni Baekhyun na kailangan niya ng model for her new line of women’s lingerie and nightwear, g na g siya. Why not? Una, she will be able to support her pinsan na unti-unting umiingay ang pangalan sa fashion. Pangalawa, may tiwala siya sa pinsan niya at sa kanyang mga design. Sexy yet classy ang mga design ni Baekhyun at kahit na hindi naman mahilig si Kyungsoo magsuot ng underwear maliban sa basic na bra at panty, feeling sexy na siya kaagad pagkakita pa lang ng mga damit na gawa ng kanyang pinsan. Pangatlo, hindi siya yung tipong skinny sexy pero she has her assets. More on sa curvy side siya at sabi ni Baekhyun, perfect talaga siyang model for her line because of that. Baka lang din nang-uuto ang pinsan niya pero para saan ang Photoshop ‘di ba?

Five days ago halos i-push niya si Baekhyun na magshoot na the following day pero hindi naman ganoon kadali iyon. She needs to call people na alam ang gagawin nila. Good investment ang magandang marketing at advertising. Umuwi siya ng araw na iyon na busog at actually looking forward sa raket na binigay sa kanya ng pinsan.

Pero sa araw ng shoot, gusto na umuwi ni Kyungsoo, kahit na kararating lang niya sa shoot location na isang rented na villa sa isang sikat na beach sa south area. Delayed dumating ang nerves niya at pinili pa talaga ang worst timing ever. Hindi din nakatulong na wala si Baekhyun sa shoot dahil biglang nagset ng meeting ang isa sa mga prospect investors niya na hindi niya mahindian.

_ “Don’t worry, cuz. Sikat ang team nila in the industry dahil talagang maganda ang output at reputation nila. They’re professionals kaya you will be in good hands!” _

At dahil nga doon, mahaba ang wait list ng team na nakuha ni Baekhyun. It just so happens na close friend ng boyfriend niya yung photographer kaya naman nabigyan siya ng special slot.  _ Special _ also means na pwedeng hindi na maulit at hindi na pwedeng i-reschedule. Rare opportunity at sino naman ba si Kyungsoo at ang dagundong ng dibdib niya para i-stall ang preparation ng pinsan niya para sa launch nitong bago niyang clothing line?

Kaya naman huminga siya ng malalim, limang beses para sure, para makalma ang sarili. Nakikita na niya ang mga taong busy sa pagse-setup kaya naman hindi na siya nagtagal sa kanyang kotse at finally, bumaba na para matapos na.

Medyo humid ang panahon, buti na lang at denim shorts ang suot niya at black tank top na pinatungan niya ng plaid shirt, in case na lamigin siya at some point of the day. Dala-dala ang tote bag niya, nilapitan niya ang babae na nakaabang sa may pintuan, lumilinga-linga at napatingin na din sa kanya.

“Hi, ako yung pinsan ni Baekhyun,” pakilala niya at napangiti ang kinausap.

“Hi! I’m Wendy, isa sa mga stylist ni Ms. B. Pasok na tayo?”

Nandoon na lang din siya, might as well tapusin na ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi bukas ang AC ng villa pero dahil alas siete pa lang ng umaga, ramdam pa din ang lamig, lalo pa kay Kyungsoo na peach at laced nightgown ang suot. Silk ang tela, masarap ang pakiramdam sa balat pero manipis at ang haba sakto lang hanggang sa kalahati ng mga hita niya.

Kaunting powder and blush lang ang nilagay ni Wendy sa kanya dahil ang gusto daw ni Baekhyun ay maging natural lang ang dating ng photos. Sino ba naman ang matutulog o bagong gising na todo make-up? Ayaw niya din kasi na ang image ng intimate wear niya ay para lang pang-akit. Gusto niya na masuot ito with ease and comfort, especially sa pagtulog.

Nasa may living area ang set-up ni Wendy na nadadaanan ng mangilan-ngilan na labas pasok sa master’s bedroom kung saan ang main location ng shoot. Estimate ni Kyungsoo na merong mga anim na tao pa silang kasama at kahit na friendly si Wendy, hindi pa din siya mapalagay completely at mukhang obvious sa mukha niya.

“Relax, Kyungsoo. Sabi ni Ms. B first time mo mag-model pero wag kang kabahan. Magaling si Jongin basta sundin mo lang instructions niya at magtiwala ka lang sa kanya. Kung hindi lang kay Chanyeol baka next year pa kami makapagshoot.”

Mauubos na ni Kyungsoo ang isang bote ng tubig na binigay sa kanya ni Wendy. “Thanks. Kinakabahan lang talaga ako. Hindi ko alam bakit nga din ba ako pumayag eh. May sapi yata ako noon.”

Natawa ang stylist habang inaayos ang kanyang may kahabaang buhok. “Ang masasabi ko lang, for your first modelling experience, swerte ka na si Jongin Kim ang kukuha ng pictures mo.”

Maya-maya pa ay natapos na siyang ayusan at dinala na siya ni Wendy sa master’s bedroom. Nandoon na ang lahat ng team members nitong si Jongin Kim, kasama ng mga lighting equipment at computer set-up na walang kaalam-alam si Kyungsoo. Doon yata pwedeng i-preview yung mga picture?

“Guys, meet Kyungsoo. Siya ang model for Ms. B’s new line. Alagaan niyo ‘to ha? First time niya at pinsan siya ni Ms. B,” hawak ni Wendy ang mga balikat niya at marahan siyang tinulak papasok ng kwarto.

Sa dami ng pwedeng paglapagan ng tingin, dumapo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking nakayuko para maabot ang camera na naka-prop sa isang tripod. Kulay cream ang suot niyang sweatshirt at brown pants. Habang humaharap siya, napansin din ni Kyungsoo na naka-undercut ang itim niyang buhok.

At nang tuluyan niyang makita ang mukha ng photographer na si Jongin Kim, gusto niyang tumakbo...

Tumakbo sa dalampasigan at magsisigaw sa  _ kilig _ .

Bakit wala man lang abiso si Baekhyun ng ubod pala ng gwapo yung Jongin Kim!

Switch to wild mode ang utak ni Kyungsoo. Sa tinagal-tagal ng pagsubsob niya sa sarili sa trabaho, nawalan na siya ng time para sa sarili niya at sa kanyang social life. Lahat ng frustrations niya mukhang gigibain lahat din ng inhibitions niya dahil sa lalaking mukhang hinulog ng langit para sa kanya.

Hindi niya alam kung paano pipigilang mag-manifest ang kilig niya dahil nakakahiya. Manipis na nightgown ang ang takip ng katawan niya sa harap ng ilang tao tapos magpapakita siya ng motibo sa hot photographer na papalapit sa kanila ni Wendy?

“Jongin Kim. I’ll be your photographer for today,” sabay abot kay Kyungsoo ng kamay niya for a handshake. Hindi niya napansin na nakakapit pala ang mga kamay niya sa nightgown na suot at namamawis na, kanina dahil sa kaba pero mukhang iba na ang rason at that moment.

Pasimple niyang pinunas ang mga palad niya sa damit bago kinuha ang kamay ni Jongin Kim. “Kyungsoo Do. Uhm…” nablanko si Kyungsoo nang hindi inaasahan nang mapatingin sa mga mata ni Jongin Kim. Malagkit ang tingin sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa and back. Hindi naman na bago kay Kyungsoo ang mga ganitong reaction sa kanya. Alam niya na she’s attractive enough kaya naman she can’t fault Jongin Kim kung  _ mapapatingin  _ siya. May kung anong kinang sa mga mata niya na hindi mapangalanan ni Kyungsoo.

Feeling lang kaya siya or talagang mukhang the feeling is mutual sa kanilang dalawa?

“Nervous?” dagdag ni Jongin pero kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na pagngisi niya at slight na paghigpit ng hawak sa kamay niya bago bitawan. Kung kanina lang nanlalamig siya sa kaba at nerbyos, unti-unting bumabaligtad ang mga pangyayari.

“M-medyo,” tipid niyang sagot habang hinahawakan ang kamay na nakadaupang-palad ni Jongin Kim ilang segundo pa lang ang nakararaan.. Natatakot na din siya sa kanyang sarili dahil yung baul ng kalandian na nakatago sa kaloob-looban niya ay nayayanig nitong tall, dark and super handsome na photographer. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kapag tuluyang kumawala iyon. Kung isa itong test ng karupukan, kaunting push pa babagsak na si Kyungsoo.

Tumikhim si Jongin at mukhang nag-iisip. Sa ilang sandaling iyon mas na-appreciate ni Kyungsoo up-close ang kagwapuhan nito. Matangos ang ilong, sharp jawline, neat eyebrows at ang pinaka notable na feature niya ay ang mga labi niya. Very plump at very kissable.

“Mas kumportable ka ba kung wala masyadong nakatingin sa’yo while you do this? I can ask the team to leave at pwede mong isipin na parang wala lang din ako dito as we shoot. What do you think, Kyungsoo?”

_ Alone time with Jongin Yummy Kim? _

“Uhm, sure? If that’s okay,” na sinundan ng isang mahinang  _ hehehe _ . “First time ko kasi kaya to be honest, hindi ko din alam ang gagawin para mawala ‘yung kaba ko.”

“Then it’s settled,” sabi ni Jongin sabay lingon sa likod niya. “Sehun, ikaw na muna bahala. I’ll call you kapag kailangan.”

Isang matangkad na lalaking mukhang model ang sumagot, “Ah, okay, boss. Iiwan muna namin kayo,  _ boss _ .”

Si Wendy naman ay nakahawak pa din sa mga balikat niya. “Pwede naman ako maiwan, Kyungsoo. Ibinilin ka sa akin ni Ms. B.”

Kung meron mang hidden agenda itong si Jongin Kim sa kanyang suggestion, tingin ni Kyungsoo mas makabubuti kay Wendy ang sumama muna sa crew ng photographer. Mas maeenjoy niya ang scenery sa labas. “Okay lang ako, Wendy. Ako na bahala kay Baek. Mas maiilang kasi ako kapag may nanunuod.”

Isang mahabang braso ang umabot naman sa balikat ni Wendy at tumapik. “Don’t worry, Wendy. Ako na muna ang bahala kay Kyungsoo. Tell Baekhyun na ako nagsabi,” dagdag pa ni Jongin na mas lumapit pa. Amoy na kasi ni Kyungsoo ang pabango nito na surprisingly, hindi yung usual na matapang at masyadong  _ macho _ .

Sa loob lang ng isang minuto, si Kyungsoo at Jongin na lamang ang natira sa loob ng master’s bedroom. Sumipa nanaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ng dalaga, anticipating kung ano nga ba ang mangyayari sa one on one pictorial session nila nitong si Jongin Kim.

Naiwan siyang nakatayo sa gilid ng kama habang busy si Jongin sa pagkuha ng camera niya sa tripod at pagaayos ng equipment niya. At ang huli ay pinatay na niya ang artificial lighting bago ngumiti ulit sa kanya. “Maliwa-liwanag naman na and I think mas maganda kang rerehistro in natural light,” paliwanag niya habang isisnusuot sa leeg niya ang strap ng kanyang camera. “Are you ready?”

_ Nope. Hindi pa. _ “I think so?”

Isa nanamang ngiti na borderline smirk na ang nasa mga labi ng photographer. “Well, go on the bed na. Higa ka na.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mag-iisang oras na silang nags-shoot. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo halos isang libong Kyungsoo versions na ang nasa camera ni Jongin. Mag-iisang oras na din siyang hopia. Ayaw man niya aminin na dismayado siya pero ganun na nga. Wala naman kasing ginawa ang photographer kung hindi i-direct siya sa mga shots na gusto niyang makuha. Hindi naman mahirap ang mga pinagawa kaya lumobo ng kaunti ang ego niya sa mga papuri na galing kay Jongin.

That’s the most action na nakuha niya, though. Sadt with a T.

Dala na siguro iyon ng pagkaburyo niya sa inalisang trabaho at pagkatengga niya after niyang mag-resign. Mas malakas ang craving niya for something new and exciting at si Jongin Kim sana ang magbibigay noon kaso mukhang waley.

“A couple more shots na lang, Soo,” somewhere in the middle ng shoot nila, naging  _ Soo _ na siya sa photographer. It’s a small win naman na pero  _ yun na yun? _ “Lean over ng kaunti sa railing… okay, great. Hold that pose. Tingin ka sa horizon… and we’re done!”

So confirmed na ngang hopia si Kyungsoo.

May biglang bumalot sa mga balikat niya at pagtingin niya sa kanyang likod, nilagyan pala siya ni Jongin ng bathrobe. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. Nag-enjoy naman siya sa first-time niyang pagmomodel pero may iba kasi siyang expectations.”Thank you,” ani niya habang niyayakap ang sarili. Si Kyungsoo na lang ang yayakap kay Kyungsoo.

Buti na lang at hindi na din maginaw. Hindi na siya makakapag-emo kaya sumunod na din siya pabalik sa loob ng kwarto. Malungkot pero magmo-move on.

“Do you need a break, Soo? Or change outfit ka na then start na ulit tayo?”

Nasa tabi na niya si Jongin Kim, bahagyang nakalapat ang palad sa kanyang likuran at malagkit ulit ang tingin sa kanya. Aba, at mukhang nag-warm up lang pala itong hot na photographer. Bumalik ang landi este confidence ni Kyungsoo at sinalubong ang tingin sa kanya. “I’m good. Magpapalit lang ako.”

“I’ll be here,” tatlong salitang full of promises kasama pa ang siguradong deliberate na paghagod ng kamay ni Jongin mula sa likod hanggang sa may pwetan niya. “Take your time.”

Parang gayuma ang malalim na boses ni Jongin at mainit na hininga niya na tumama sa tenga at leeg ng dalaga. Imbes na mag- _ take your time _ , nag-brisk walk si Kyungsoo palabas ng kwarto papunta sa clothes rack na pinakita ni Wendy sa kanya kanina. Buti na lang at may naalala siyang pwede niyang isuot na tingin niya makakapagbigay ng big win sa kanya. Isang hawi sa mga naka-hanger na nightgown at nakita niya ang target niya.

Isang black piece, thigh length din. Ang kaibahan sa una niyang suot, sheer ang tela ng isang ito. Double layer sa may chest area pero the rest ay halos see-through. Alam niyang ma-h-highlight nito ang kanyang kaputian.

Dala ang kanyang bag, dumiretso na siya sa banyo para magpalit. Carefully, hinubad niya ang peach nightgown na suot at ang katerno nitong panty. Sunod, kahit unnecessary, tinanggal niya ang stick-on bra na suot. At this point wala na siyang pake. Nakalaya na siya sa pahirap na trabaho niya at tingin niya deserve naman niya ng reward pagkatapos ng halos tatlong taon din niyang pagtitiis doon.

At, please, gusto niyang reward si Jongin Kim.

Mukhang nag-enjoy siya masyado sa pag-check sa sarili niya dahil kinatok na siya ni Jongin at tinanong kung nahihirapan ba siya at dapat niyang ipatawag si Wendy.

“‘Wag!” nagulat din siya sa pwersa na pinakawalan niya sa sagot na iyon. Gusto niya si Wendy pero mas gusto niyang masolo pa ang photographer. Sayang naman ang effort niya kung mauuwi sa wala. “I mean, ‘wag na. Tapos na din naman ako.”

Game on na si Kyungsoo simula nang kunin niya ang black sheer nightgown sa rack kaya hindi pa nakakasagot si Jongin ay binuksan na niya ang pinto, for an element of surprise. Hindi naman siya nabigo at si little Kyungsoo sa utak niya nag-victory cartwheel na noong makita niyang napalunok si Jongin Kim pagkakita sa kanya.

“Let’s go?” humawak pa siya sa palapulsuhan ng photographer para hilain siya playfully. Sinadya din niyang mag-180 degree turn para mag-balloon ang kanyang suot at makapagexpose ng mas maraming balat.

Nararamdaman na niyang pagtutulungan siyang sabunutan ng Kyungsoo kahapon at ng Kyungsoo bukas dahil sa mga pinaggagagawa niya.

Nadala naman niya ang mas matangkad sa master’s bedroom. Huminto siya malapit sa kama bago nag-dive pabagsak sa itaas ng malambot na kutson, knowing ang magiging epekto nito sa suot niya. May maliit na parte sa utak ni Kyungsoo na gusto siyang pigilan pero it’s too late, nakawala na ang naalagaan niyang halimaw, uhaw at walang makapipigil. 

Walang imik ang photographer kaya naman humarap si Kyungsoo, only to find out na mukhang successful ang mga paganap niya. Nakatayo lang si Jongin sa kung saan sila huminto kanina, nakatingin sa kanya with a dazed expression. Napahagikgik si Kyungsoo, got up on all fours at tsaka unti-unting lumapit sa tulala pa ding binata.

Nakasunod lang ng tingin kay Kyungsoo si Jongin, kahit noong inangat niya ang katawan at nakaluhod siya para kahit papaano ay maabot ang tingin ng isa. “Jongin? Ano na gagawin?”

Sa tanong na iyon natauhan ang photographer na agad naglihis ng tingin at napakamot sa batok. “Sorry. Higa ka ulit pero isandal mo yung likod mo sa headboard.”

_ Seduction failed _ . Nakangusong sumunod si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang in-underestimate niya ang professionalism nitong si Jongin Kim. O kaya naman masyado siyang naging confident. Nagmumukha na pala siyang tanga at desperada nang hindi niya namamalayan.

The eyes don’t lie, ika nga nila at hindi lang namalikmata si Kyungsoo nang makita ang mga reaction ni Jongin kanina. Alam niya na merong pinatutunguhan ang ginagawa niya. Kailangan niya lang galingan kung gusto niyang makuha ang  _ gusto _ niya.

Nakaupo na siya at kumportable, naghihintay ng sunod na instruction o kaya naman ang click ng camera pero wala. Nakatingin pa din si Jongin sa kanya at ilang saglit lang ay lumapit ito at hinawi ang buhok niya na nakalugay sa kanyang dibdib. Muntik nang mapaungol si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagtama ng kamay ni Jongin sa mismong dibdib niya. Uminit ang kanyang leeg at tenga dahil sensitive siya.

Hindi naman sinadya ni Jongin kaya nakakahiya mag-react. Oo, sobrang gusto niya si Jongin at desperada levels na siya pero nagtabi pa din naman siya ng kaunting dignidad pang back-up plan.

Pero hindi pa masaya si Jongin sa nabawas na buhok dahil humawi ulit siya at doon na siya tiningnan ni Kyungsoo. Maliwanag pa sa sikat ng araw ang malokong ngiti sa kanya ng photographer na inulit ang  _ paghawi _ sa buhok niya. Nang umulit pa ng isang beses kahit wala ng nakaharang na buhok sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, pinakawalan na niya ang isang singhap habang sila ay mata sa mata.

“Soo,” sapat na ang isang tawag sa pangalan niya para magpatangay si Kyungsoo sa daluyong ng init sa kanyang katawan na dala ng magandang lalaking nasa harap niya.

“Jongi...n.”

And he’s on her. Ang bigat ni Jongin nasa mga palad at tuhod niya, hovering over Kyungsoo. Sigurado na sa kanyang mga mata na nasa iisang pahina lang sila ng dalaga at pareho silang ng gusto. “I don’t do this with clients.”

Lumapit pa siya lalo hanggang magdikit ang kanilang mga ilong. Napapikit si Kyungsoo at damang-dama ang pagtama ng hininga ni Jongin sa kanyang bibig. “Pero you’re making me make an exemption for you.”

_ Uwian na. May nanalo na. _

“Bakit parang ayaw mo?” Kyungsoo challenged at pinagkiskis ang kanilang mga ilong.

Jongin moved at humawak sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Fuck, no. Gusto ko. Gustong-gusto pero I was trying to work here pero pinahihirapan mo ako.”

Ang evil laugh sa utak ni Kyungsoo at na-translate sa isang pabebeng tawa. Ikahihiya niya talaga ang sarili pagkatapos ng lahat. “Hindi ako mag-sosorry. Nandito ka na eh.”

Isa ulit eskimo kiss at pinigil lang ni Kyungsoo na matawa ulit, para silang mga ewan. For a fuck at first sight, masyado silang pacute. “I’ll kiss you na.”

_ Parang ewan, nagpapaalam pa sa posisyon nilang dalawa. _ Very much appreciated naman ni Kyungsoo and it gave her another insight kay Jongin Kim na itatago niya for future references. Maybe.

“Okay.”

Mabagal nagsimula ang pagpapalitan nila ng halik, not like one could imagine sa situation nilang dalawa. Para silang mag-jowa na unang beses mageexplore ng intimacy limits nila. Wala namang kaso kay Kyungsoo dahil mas nananamnam niya ang experience na mahalikan ng mga labi ni Jongin Kim.

Very kissable, indeed.

At one point, nakakandong na siya sa photographer kaya ang view niya pagmulat ng kanyang mga mata ay ang very much upclose na mukha ni Jongin Kim. Hindi niya mapigilang hawakan ang magandang mukha ng binata, loving the contrast ng skintones nila. Siguro kung idedescribe niya si Jongin in one word,  _ warm _ would be the most appropriate.

Wala naman siyang ibang masabi kung hindi confirmed na noong nagpaulan ng kagandahan ang langit, salong-salo lahat ni Jongin Kim

“Bakit ang gwapo mo naman masyado?”

Natawa ang photographer at napahigpit ang hawak sa bewang niya. “Hindi ko alam ang isasagot dyan. Because of my parents siguro?” hinila niya palapit pa lalo si Kyungsoo na loosely nakayakap sa kanyang leeg, with enough space para makita nila ang isa’t-isa. “Ikaw, bakit ang ganda mo naman masyado?”

Rumolyo ang mga mata ng dalaga, hinigpitan ng kaunti ang kanyang mga braso para  _ closer _ . “Bolero.”

“I’d prefer honest,” sagot ni Jongin bago patakan ng halik ang gilid ng leeg ni Kyungsoo. “Sa dami nang magagandang tao na nakita ko because of my profession, stand out ka sa kanila,” bawat salita tumatatak sa balat ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagdampi ng mga labi ni Jongin dito. “Believe me when I say na madami sa kanila ang sumubok pero sa’yo lang ako bumigay,” isang halik ulit, this time mas malapit na sa umbok ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi na ako magugulat kung dyosa ka talaga.”

“Funny,” comment ni Kyungsoo na halos pabulong na lang sa unti-unting pagbigat ng kanyang paghinga. Hindi na tumigil si Jongin sa pagpatak ng halik sa kanyang balat. “Yan ang tawag sa akin ng mga classmate ko nung college.”

Jongin stopped pero iniangat niya ang tingin to meet Kyungsoo’s. “Do I get a prize for that? Tama ako doon.”

“Hmm,” umusog pa si Kyungsoo until they’re chest to chest at ibinulong niya sa tenga ni Jongin ang sagot. “ _ Ako _ .”

Sa isang iglap lang, nakalapat na ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa kama at kitang-kita niya nang hubarin ni Jongin ang suot niyang sweatshirt.  _ All things happen for a reason. _ Nagdusa nga siya ng ilang taon sa trabaho pero kung hindi dahil doon, wala siya ngayon sa ilalim ng nagbabagang tingin ng isang Jongin Kim, napapaso pero walang balak lumayo.

No holds barred na sa muling pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga labi. Parehong uhaw para sa isa’t-isa. Wala na halos lugar sa paghinga dahil bago pa makabawi si Kyungsoo ninanakaw ulit ni Jongin ang ulirat niya sa bawat halik nito sa kanya. Napugpog ng halik ang kanyang leeg, bawat lapat ay katumbas ng isang hininga.

"Ang ganda mo," bulong ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. "Ang sarap mong markahan, Soo. You're driving me crazy."

" _ Oh my… ahh… _ " isang hagod ng mga kamay ni Jongin at nasa paanan na ni Kyungsoo ang itim na nightgown na suot lang niya. Nanuot ang init ng mga palad ni Jongin sa mga parteng nadaanan nito.

Impit na  _ Jongin _ ang kumawala sa kanyang mga labi nang sakupin ng kay Jongin ang isa sa mga usbong sa kanyang dibdib. Paulit-ulit na pinaraanan ng kanyang malikot na dila at may paminsang pagsupsop dito.

Masyadong naliliyo ang dalaga at napahawak sa mahaba-habang buhok ng lalaking inaangkin siya sa lahat ng mga ginagawa nito sa kanya. Itinuon naman ni Jongin ang atensyon niya sa isa pa na lalong nagpapalapit kay Kyungsoo sa rurok.

Ngunit hindi naman yata tama na puro si Kyungsoo lang, na si Kyungsoo lang ang nawawala sa sarili. What would Jongin be like kapag tuluyan na siyang mabaliw dahil sa kanya?

She pulled her up so they can kiss at para maabot niya ang dapat abutin sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin.

" _ Fuck… _ " at mas lalong na-turn on si Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil sa mura na siya at ang kamay niya ang dahilan kung hindi dahil sa garalgal na boses ni Jongin. Yung mala-Adonis na lalaking kasama niya ngayon is redeuced to a moaning mess dahil sa kanya.

Sa dalawang ex ni Kyungsoo, pareho silang dapat pinararamdam kay Kyungsoo kung sino ang in control.

Pero with Jongin, she feels  _ things. _

Mga bagay na hindi niya dapat iniisip in the middle of sexy times. Gumaling siya magmultitask dahil sa previous job niya, at least.

"Soo? Is something wrong?"

Isang gentle peck ang nagpafocus ulit kay Kyungsoo. Jongin's there, hovering above her at kunot ang noo. Habang si Kyungsoo naman has crossed all lines papuntang katangahan zone buong umaga sa hindi malamang kadahilanan.

For years naging stagnant ang buhay niya and here comes Jongin Kim. First time pa lang nila magkita pero parang bago pa makanta ni Kyungsoo ang lyrics ng isa sa mga paborito niyang kanta na  _ I'll search the Universe _ ay hinatid na ang hinahanap niya na nakapaloob sa isang Jongin Kim.

At nandoon na lang din siya, might as well see  _ this _ , whatever  _ this _ is, to the end.

Hinawakan niya ng dalawang kamay ang gwapong mukhang nasa harap niya. "Ang gwapo mo kasi, nakakadistract."

Jongin snorted at hinawi ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na stuck sa noo niya.  _ That _ made her heart flutter,  _ parang tanga _ .

Wala na pala yung parang.

"So ibig sabihin ba nito, hinto na tayo?"

"No! Ang dami ko nang ginawa tapos hihinto tayo?" to emphasize her point, si Kyungsoo na ang naghubad ng panty niya at tinapon sa kung saan at pinulupot ang mga binti niya sa bewan ni Jongin. "G na."

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin, yung tipong kahit kapusin ng hininga hindi na niya magawa. "You're  _ something _ , Kyungsoo Do," he murmured against her lips.

"Yes, I'm  _ horny _ . Please."

"Ito na, dyosa ko."

Pinagdikit ni Jongin ang kanila and in one swift thrust, wala nang ibang nasabi si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang mahabang ungol ng pangalan niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SenOh**

Ayan mission accomplished na kayo 🙄

**BBChan 🥰❤️**

ᕙ(͡°‿ ͡°)ᕗ

ang galing ko talaga 🤭

**SenOh**

Pwede namang ipagmeet sila over lunch?

Dinner?

Bakit may drama talaga? 🙄

where's the thrill in that ha baby hunnie?

**BBChan**

☞￣ᴥ￣☞

**SenOh**

Bye 🙄

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jonginnie 🐻**

Ate B, sched ka na lang ng ibang shoot

Ibang model

Whenever, ikaw na bahala

Clear ko sched ko

HA 😲

y???

panget ba shots ni ksoo? 😭

ang pretty ng pinsan ko

baka sira yang camera mo?????

Nope

Walang pangit

Kaya for my eyes only

😉😏

OH 😳

UHM OKAY???

Thanks, ate B ☺️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🎁🌌

Dinner bukas?

Okay.

Good night, dyosa ko 😘

Dream of me

Eh kung bumalik ka na lang kaya dito 😔

Wala ka pang 5mins na nakakaalis

San ka na? 🥺

  
  


Limang katok na sunod-sunod in a familiar pattern ang nagpatalon kay Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang kama na may ngiting kakaribal sa liwanag ng araw.

**Author's Note:**

> alam nyo madami talagang pwedeng maging dulot ang stress sa work at iba ang saya kapag nakalaya ka na. sana lang lahat nagkakaroon ng jowa eh no?


End file.
